Зеленоглазый монстр
by MayRingo
Summary: Провинившихся близнецов заставили украшать Клуб в честь нового года. Хикару, как всегда, весел, а вот с Каору что-то не так.


Название: Зеленоглазый монстр.

Фэндом: Ouran High School Host Club

Автор: MayRingo

Бета: Mello4ka

Жанр: романс

Пейринг: Хикару/Каору

Рейтинг: PG-13

Размер: мини

Предупреждение: слеш, твинцест, OOC, без него может только мангака

Размещение: только после умасливающих переговоров

Дисклеймер: Хатори Биско

- Эй, Каору, какую звезду мы наденем на елку в этом году? – спросил Хикару брата, как две капли воды похожего на него.

- Не знаю, - угрюмо отозвался тот, флегматично распутывая только сегодня купленный золотой, во всех смыслах, дождик, который он успел запутать в клубок, едва вытащив из коробки.

- Может, вот эту с сапфиром посередине, или вот эту из платины? – Хикару приложил указательный палец ко рту и посмотрел на пушистую голубую ёлку, которую для их праздника в Клубе заказала семья Оотори.

- Не знаю, - повторил Каору, начиная лениво искать ножницы под завалами из гирлянд и игрушек на полу, котором они сидели.

- И почему нужно было оставлять украшение именно на нас? Неужели потому что мы выпили последний простолюдинский кофе Тамаки?

- Не знаю, - Каору отсутствующим взглядом разглядывал огрызки дождика в своей руке и на полу.

- Да что ты все заладил «не знаю, не знаю»?

- Не знаю.

- Я не узнаю тебя. Ты ведь всегда так радуешься праздникам, а тем более новому году. Что случилось?

- Ничего, - буркнул Каору, отворачиваясь и делая вид, что перебирает елочные шарики в коробке.

- Я же вижу, что что-то не так. У нас никогда не было секретов друг от друга – расскажи, что произошло, - Хикару дотронулся до плеча брата, но тот резко смахнул его руку с себя. – Каору! – изумленно воскликнул Хикару.

- Отстань от меня, - вставая, бросил младший Хитачин и сел на диван в другом конце музыкального класса, целиком и полностью теперь принадлежавшего их Клубу.

Хикару в недоумении смотрел на спину брата, который вальяжно, закинув ногу на ногу, расселся на мягком диване и уставился куда-то в стену. Первый раз в жизни он видел, как его любимый брат так себя вел. Обычно перепады настроения были у него самого, а Каору наоборот успокаивал его и возвращал к жизни в особенно тяжелые моменты. За всю жизнь Хикару не слышал от него ни одного грубого слова в свой адрес. Единственный человек на этом свете, которому он доверял, теперь беспощадно игнорировал его, причем абсолютно беспричинно. Но Хикару был, наверно, самым упертым в семье, поэтому сдаваться вот просто так не собирался. Нахмурившись, он встал и подошел к столу, на котором на ажурной салфетке стоял графин с водой. Взявшись за хрустальную ручку, он решительно направился к своему близнецу и, встав у него за спиной, вылил весь графин тому на голову.

- Что ты творишь? – воскликнул обычно спокойный Каору, пытаясь стряхнуть воду с голубого пиджака и рыжих волос.

- Хочу, чтобы ты обратил на меня внимание, - сухо ответил Хикару, выпуская из пальцев графин, который с грохотом упал на пол и разлетелся на сотню мелких кусочков.

- За испорченное имущество с «мамочкой» будешь разбираться сам, - не менее холодно отозвался Каору, собираясь развернуться и направиться к выходу. Но Хикару, оперевшись о спинку дивана и перепрыгнув через него, тут же оказался рядом, схватив брата за рукав. Тот попытался вырваться, но Хикару держал крепко и отпускать, по-видимому, не собирался.

- Что. С тобой. Происходит.

- Я же сказал, что ничего, - огрызнулся Каору и снова попытался вырвать руку.

- Кого ты пытаешься обмануть? Меня? Я знаю тебя лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

- Так было раньше! – воскликнул младший Хитачин и все-таки вывернулся из захвата изумленного близнеца.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Ты давно перестал понимать, что я чувствую! Тебе стало совсем плевать на меня! – на глазах у Каору выступили слезы, которые он со злостью смахнул.

- Что ты такое говоришь?.. Каору-тян, - Хикару попробовал пошутить, но, увидев, как скривилось лицо брата, перестал улыбаться. – Ты самый дорогой для меня человек в этом мире. Мы всегда были вместе, рассказывали друг другу все-все, еще с самого детства. Когда плакал ты, плакал и я; стоило засмеяться мне, смеялся и ты. Я люблю тебя больше всех.

- Ты лжешь. У тебя я больше не на первом месте, - прошептал Каору, опуская взгляд.

- В моей жизни ты всегда был и остаешься на первом, втором и третьем местах. Туда я никогда не пущу никого, кроме своего любимого младшего брата.

- А как же Харухи?

- Что? – брови Хикару удивленно поползли вверх.

- Сегодня я слышал, как она отказалась пойти с Хани гулять, потому что идет куда-то с тобой.

Хикару заливисто засмеялся, запрокинув голову назад.

- Каору, Ками-сама, да ты ревнуешь!

- Нет… я… просто… Да перестань ты! – Каору несильно толкнул брата в грудь.

- А я и не думал, что ты такой Отелло, - продолжал подтрунивать старший Хитачин, но вдруг резко оборвал свой смех и, серьезно глядя на брата, медленно подошел к нему и тыльной стороной ладони погладил по светлой щеке. – Помнишь, ты когда-то сам устроил нам с Харухи свидание?

- Да, но я просто…

- Ты просто сделал все, чтобы я был счастлив, - с точностью до слова закончил он фразу своего близнеца. – Но ты ошибся. Для моего счастья мне не нужен никто.

Глаза Каору изумленно распахнулись, а потом он печально опустил голову и хотел уже отвернуться, как вдруг Хикару добавил:

- Кроме тебя.

Каору с надеждой поднял взгляд и увидел его лицо совсем близко. Старший брат привычным, отработанным для фанаток движением притянул его к себе за подбородок, но в этот раз их губы все-таки коснулись друг друга в мягком и нежном поцелуе. Их втором. Когда-то, пару лет назад, глубокой ночью, чтобы никто не увидел, они поцеловались в первый раз, просто ради эксперимента, просто узнать, какого это. Хоть они и относились ко всему легко, об этом случае браться никогда не вспоминали, и вот теперь перед глазами Каору будто всплывали картинки из того дня, когда они робкими движениями пытались повторить то, что видели в фильмах из гигантской коллекции дисков и кассет отца, как осторожно касались друг друга, какие необычные ощущения дарили друг другу. Когда наконец, тяжело дыша, оторвались друг от друга, они оба одновременно опустили взгляд и, не сказав друг другу ни слова, разбрелись по кроватям.

Волнение первого раза перекинулось и на теперешнего Каору, который задрожал всем телом в ласковых объятиях брата. Кажется, Хикару был намного увереннее себя в прошлом, нежно покусывая мягкие губы… Вдруг Каору в ужасе распахнул глаза и попытался оттолкнуть от себя брата. Хикару удивился, но рук не разжал, непонимающе смотря на бьющегося в них младшего. Неожиданно в его глазах отразилось понимание, и он, снова обняв близнеца, прижал к себе, гладя по волосам.

- Тише-тише. Успокойся. Я никогда после того раза никого не целовал, только дамам ручки, - добавив, усмехнулся он.

- Тогда почему ты?..

- Потому что я столько раз представлял, как снова коснусь твоих губ, что научился этому в своем воображении.

Каору уткнулся носом ему в шею, обвив ее руками.

- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он.

- Глупый, я тоже люблю тебя, - ответил Хикару и надел брату на голову вытащенный из кармана искромсанный золотой дождик. – Пугало ты мое ревнивое.

- Сам ты пугало, - обиженно выпятил нижнюю губу Каору.

- А чем это вы тут занимаетесь? – раздался голос Тамаки, стоящего в дверном проеме. Из-за его спины удивленно выглядывали Харухи и Хани и безразлично - Кёя и Мори.

- Мы… - начал было Каору.

- Они занимаются яоем! – радостно оповестил всех Хани, со счастливым видом засовывая в рот конфету.

- Что? – браться отскочили друг от друга как ошпаренные. – С чего ты взял? – они оба одновременно скрестили руки на груди и отвернулись друг от друга, вздернув носы.

- А мне одноклассница, Амии-тян, сегодня мангу давала почитать. Там были два мальчика, которые были на вас так похожи. И они на двадцать пятой странице занимались…

Увидев, как побелели близнецы, Мори вдруг резко зажал ладонью кузену рот.

- Ханинадзука, думаю, подробности мало кого интересуют.

Хани поднял на него удивленные глаза и что-то промычал.

- Нет, и учителям про это рассказывать тоже не надо, - ответил Мори, естественно, поняв все, что сказал блондин.

- Эй, Хани! – перед Мицукуни неожиданно, будто из-под земли, вырос Хикару. – А эта манга у тебя еще осталась?

Хани отрицательно замотал головой.

- Жаль, - сложил брови домиком Хитачин. – Ну ладно, тогда, может, ты как-нибудь расскажешь мне, что они там делали на двадцать пятой странице?..

Где-то позади него Каору, наливая Тамаки кофе, в ужасе разбил чашку.


End file.
